The Right Choice
by Booklover8756
Summary: What if Calla didn't ditch Ren at the union and she stayed and lived her life.  Shay is not a sacrifice.  Ren/Calla
1. 3 Days

**Hey everybody this is my first time writing a Fanfic for Nightshade in the process of reading the book and I just wanted to write a story about it. **

**This is rated T for some suggestive statements! So lets get started**

**Title: The right choice **

**Pairings: Ren and Calla**

**Summary: Calla doesn't leave and betray her pack she stays and continues the union with Ren. This story is set a few days before the union. **

**Countdown till union: 3 days**

My life turned upside down the day that I saved Shay's life. I know that it was the right thing to do but ever since then everything has been so complicated especially since Shay keeps on giving me looks and trying to kiss me.

I mean don't get me wrong sometimes I do want to kiss him but I know that I can't because of the upcoming union between me and Ren. Ren, he's a whole different topic. I've been having these feelings whenever I'm with Ren and I think I may just be starting to love him. I love the feeling of fire spreading over my body whenever we touch. I don't get that feeling when I'm with Shay.

As I walk into organic chemistry I see Ren already at our station like always setting up everything. Then I see Shay across the row looking at me. I go and take my place next to Ren; I think this is how it should be for the rest of our lives.

"Hey Lily" says Ren. I smile and I know that I'm really starting to love my nick-name and I thinks that he's starting to think I do too.

"So Ren are we still on for dinner?" to be honest I was kind of excited about having dinner with Ren it made out situation so much more relaxed

"Is that some excitement I hear in your voice? To answer your question yes we're still on and then we will go to the blood ball. Sound good"

"Perfect"

The rest of class was spent doing an experiment with the occasional holding and entwining of hands and fingers from both me and Ren. I could just feel the stares that Shay was giving us but I knew that I can't be anything with Shay and that being with Ren is for the best. On top of that I'm starting to want to spend more time with Ren; I've found myself wanting to spend more time with Ren than with Shay. Honestly if I didn't have to hang out with Shay for Logan I would be spending more time getting to know Ren and him getting to know more about me.

Just the thought of getting to spend all the time with Ren after the union makes my blood rush faster and my heart start to pump out of control. Although it will be a little weird technically being "married" through the rest of my high school career especially with all of the girls Ren dated here. Not that I hold that against him he is an alpha male.

When school ends Shay comes up to me and just looks at me looking like he deserves some explanation. God why can't he just get that I'm practically going to be married in 3 day and he should give up.

"What" I say maybe a little me attitude than I should have but who could blame me I'm a wolf.

"What was that in chem.? With all of the holding hands goo-goo eyes thing. Today it wasn't just Ren it was you too?

"I don't know I'm kind of excited for the union." I said dreamily thinking about the house that me and Ren were going to live in after. I still have yet to see the house yet.

"Excited you have been nothing but dreading the day until a couple of days ago when you all of the sudden didn't want to hang out. What's with that we always hang out?"

"I don't know I think hanging out with the guy that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with is more important than you. Or even just spending my last days as a single person is more important to me."

"Well then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then." He said angrily and then he exited out of the school.

Ren walks up and just looks at the direction Shay went with a weird face on.

"What was that all about?"

"he got angry with me because I was holding your hand in chem. then he got angry because I haven't been spending much time with him and more with you and some time for myself."

"Oh well that's a little ridiculous."

"Yeah it is."

"Hey do you want a ride home?" Ren asked with his dark eyes shining.

"Yeah that sounds good just hold on a minute." I walked over to Ansel and said "hey Ren is going to drive me home so you drive home." he smiled at me and said quick thanks. As I walk over to Ren I can see the smile on his face. He walks up to me and grabs my hand. I entwine our fingers and he gives me a somewhat shocked glance because for once I'm showing that I want this too.

He walks me out to his car and I hop in and he drives me home when we reach my house I tell him that he can come inside but he said he had something he needed to do so instead we said our good byes and I was just about to walk inside when he grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him and he leans down to give me a kiss. It feels so good to have his lips on mine I feel that fire go through me and I feel our bodies mold together. After what seems like an eternity we both needed air.

I look at him and say "now that was a proper way to say good bye" he chuckles and agrees hops in his car and backs out of the drive way I wave and I already find myself missing him. Well just another reason why I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. 2 Days

**Hey guys its me again I just wanted to say that I don't own Nightshade although I would so love to!**

**Countdown to union:2 days(1 more day till the union)**

I woke up this morning oddly energetic. I didn't even mind putting on a skirt and a nice top. I want to look nice for Ren…..I think. I think I'm excited about me and Ren's breakthrough. I wonder what today will be like, is it going to be awkward or are we just going to keep acting as if nothing happened. Or maybe we may just start to act like a real couple. That would be nice maybe Shay would stop annoying me then.

When I get to school I go to my locker with Bryn. I open our shared locker and then I say "Bryn I need to tell you something."

"What is it"

I figured since Bryn is always trying to get stuff out of me I should just tell her you know throw her a bone…..no pun intended. "It's about me and Ren."

"Oooh spill I have been waiting to hear you talk about him since like the day you knew about the union."

"Well I know that I don't usually but it was a breakthrough so I thought I'd tell you. I had gotten really mad at Shay because he kept on wanting to hang out and I just wanted to have some time to myself or spend some time with Ren."

"Ok so…."

"Well he asked to drive me home and I said yes" I could see Bryn's face light up with happiness for me.

"So what happened?"

"well he took me home and I invited him inside but he said he had to go and do something but before he left just as I was walking into my house he grabbed my arm and…."

"What did he do please tell me I'm dying."

"He kissed me and I kissed back. It was so wonderful then sadly he had to go." I said a little sad at the end.

"So what's going to happen today?"

"I don't know yet I haven't seen him but I know I'm looking forward to it." I said more happy and joyfully. I know that this usually isn't how I act but I just have this bubbly feeling and I just can't stop being happy. Bryn told me she had to go meet Ansel before class. She offered for me to go along but I said I was going to wait for Ren.

Just then Shay walked in the door and walked over to me I knew I was going to regret not dashing out with Bryn.

"Hey Calla I know we had a fight yesterday but I was thinking that since we haven't really spent much time with each other that we could maybe catch up tomorrow at the blood moon ball."

Oh boy I knew I should have left. "uh Shay there are two problems with that A: I'm already going with Ren because he asked me like a month ago, and B: that is the night of the union so I really won't be there that long."

"Your still going through with that….why is that what you really want?"

What I didn't know was that Ren had just walked in but he only had heard the last thing that Shay had said. He was quietly watching the conversation.

"Yeah Shay that is what I really want I mean it may have been predetermined that this would happen but you know I'm glad." I know from Shay's face that he was mad but I'm only telling the truth I really do want this to happen I mean the union.

"How can you say that don't you want a choice you could pick me."

"No Shay this is gone too far and I really don't want you to be involved." But then Shay grabbed my arm pulling me to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ren come and push Shay away. Thank God.

"Leave her alone" Ren said

"Why she obviously doesn't want that whole union thing I'm just trying to make her see that."

"No you are not I don't know who you think you are Shay but I want the union and I want everything that comes with it and just in case you didn't get the message that was a no on the invite to the dance." I said grabbing Ren's hand so we could walk to class, but then Ren stopped realizing my words and lunged at Shay picking him up and putting him against the locker. You could see how angry Ren was because you could see his wolf hovering over him.

"You asked her to the blood moon ball when you already knew that, that was the night of the union and that she was already going with me!" Ren said anger filling his body.

"I just thought that she should get some options better than you."

Ren then proceeded to throw Shay across the hall before I reached out and pulled him to me "Ren stop right now he isn't even worth it lets just walk away and go to class kay." Ren nodded and put his arm around my waist and turned us around heading for our class. Sadly Ren and I had different classes first so I wouldn't see him until organic chem., but he still walked me to my class.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked into class and sat next to Bryn. Who immediately took in my state with a questioning glare?

"What happened?"

"Well just as you left Shay came in and asked me to the blood moon dance and I said no because Ren asked and it was the night of the union. Then Shay asked if the union was really what I wanted and I said yes and he got mad and asked why I didn't want a choice why I didn't pick him. I told him that I didn't want him to be involved. Then he grabbed my arm and out of nowhere Ren pushed him away. Then Ren told him to leave me alone. Then Shay said that he thought that I should have better options rather than Ren. Ren then picked him up and put him against a locker. I told Shay that I wanted the union and everything that went with it and it was a no to the dance. Then Ren freaked out that he asked me to the dance and threw him across the hall. I stopped him from doing more and then we walked to class and now I'm here telling you this story."

"Wow"

"Yeah I can't wait for chem. it's just going to be great with the both of them."

I got through my first class with Shay…., After he returned to my first class with an icepack. I silently was laughing to myself and knew that if Ren saw he would be laughing so hard. I have to admit nice work on Ren's part. I get through my next classes without a hitch avoiding Shay everywhere I went. Then it came upon my organic Chem. class.

As usual Ren was at our station but since there was a sub in today we weren't going to do a lab. We just got the whole class time to talk. Conversation was effortless between me and Ren. I would sometimes notice Ren give an evil glare to a certain someone and the first time I caught him he said that he kept giving me looks and was trying to talk to me.

Class was just about over when Ren said "Calla Logan gave me the keys to the packs house and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and see it with me tonight?" I could tell that Ren was nervous; I could also tell that somebody else had been listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah I'd love to go should we go after school?"

"Sure sounds good to me."

The bell rang and I outstretched my hand to Ren "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yep" he said taking my hand. We walked down to lunch and sat at our usual table with the whole group around us. Everybody was being nicer to each other and generally all getting along. I was glad to see that our packs were merging into one. I looked over at Ren and he had the same look on his face. He brought his arm up and around my shoulders and everything was great.

After lunch we all went to our classes and went through the rest of the day normally. At the end of the day I went to my locker so I could wait for Ren. When I saw him I went up to him and we each meet halfway and entwined our hands and walk out to his car. The trip to the new packs compound is long; it is all the way up the mountain. When we finally get there I was so shocked to see the beautiful home that was built for me and Ren.

Ren grabbed my hand and opened the door. Immediately I love in with the place the had done a great job decorating I loved every aspect of the house large kitchen and big living room and a ton of other rooms it took forever for us to get through the whole house when we finally did there was only one room left. That last room was Ren and my bedroom. When Ren and I opened the door together I bet our faces were so camera worthy. The room was great all the things I loved and he loved. A big bed where it is certain things may happen other than sleeping. A book nock or a little area looking over the hill with two chairs and a bookshelf it was so great. Lastly and my favorite a big balcony where me and Ren could look over the hillside and anything, as I was the balcony Ren came up beside me and pulled me in arms and kissed me.

It was so beautiful sadly it was getting dark, and we had to go home. I was just about to say we should leave when Ren said "you know maybe we could just spend the night here you know before all of the others come what do you think?"

I was shocked I didn't think he would want to stay here. I was also kind of nervous I mean big house nobody there except me and Ren. I also wanted to stay for reasons unknown to me. "okay Ren lets stay."

We got changed (there was already some clothes there) and hopped into bed it was a little weird being in the same bed as Ren but it felt comfortable I just snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me I know that he understood that nothing would happen tonight and I am glad for that. We just sat there for I don't know how long looking at each other occasional kisses thrown in there. When I could not stay up any longer I gave Ren one last kiss goodnight and fell asleep in the arms that I knew that I wanted to be in forever.


	3. Today is the Day!

**Hey guys it's me this may be the last chapter or I'm thinking about maybe doing an epiloge to the story but I don't know I would also like some of you guys to review the story so I can get some feedback! Lets get started **

**Nightshade belongs to Andrea Cremer if It belonged to me this all would have happened.**

**Countdown Till Union: 1 day (it's the day of the union)**

I woke up to a soft kiss on my forehead and I look over and I see Ren. My Ren is sitting next to me in our bed and I know that this is how I want to wake up every single day of my life. I reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good Morning"

"Good Morning I was just waking you up we have to go to School." Ren said with a little smile on his face.

"But I don't want to get up." I said

"Both do I But if our parents found out that we stayed here last night and didn't go to school they would think that we were up to something."

"Kay fine I'll get up but I call shower first!"

"That's fine with me I already took a shower I wanted to let you sleep a little more you looked so calm and peaceful." I got up and walked over to him and slipped my arms around his shoulder and reached in for a long kiss. As the kiss progressed I could feel my whole body come on fire. Eventually I and Ren were having our first make-out session and I loved every bit.

"Ok Calla I know that you really don't want to go to school but that's not going to work. But I like how you act in the morning." I smiled at him and that gave him a quick hug and a chaste kiss and went to our huge bathroom.

When I was done with our shower I walked out into our room in nothing but a towel and there was Ren sitting on one of the chairs. As soon as he saw me his mouth dropped to the floor and I started laughing. "We are still going…." He said but I cut him off "I know, I know"

I went into our walk in closet and picked out a nice dress with flats got dressed and went out into our room. Ren came up to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "you look so beautiful I just can't wait until tonight." He said with excitement clear in his voice. I blushed then looked up at him and he bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead. He grabbed my hand and led me down stairs to the kitchen. We still had an hour until we were supposed to be at school and it was about a half hour there so we just grabbed something quick from the pantry and left.

Once we got to his car he was in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger's seat he had one hand on the steering wheel and I grabbed the other one and held it. The ride to school was quiet but not awkward, it was just peaceful. When we got to school we were a little early so we went to the library and talked about random things to get to know each other more. It's funny because I have known Ren all of my life and we were still just learning the basics about each other. It was fun getting to know more about him though. When the bell that means school had started rung. We walked out of the library and into the busy hallways of our school.

We were walking down the hallway hand in hand until Ansel and Bryn came up to us and both shouted "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!"

I took a breath because I knew this was coming and said "Ren and I spent the night up at the new pack's compound don't tell anybody" I said with a warning tone

Just from the look on Bryn's face I knew that she would spend all of our class time together questioning me so I looked at Ren and he smiled back at me I gave him a quick but yet passionate kiss goodbye and then he said "See you later Lily."

Bryn said goodbye to Ansel and then took me by the arm to our first class. We entered the classroom went past Shay who tried to say hi to me but I just glared. Sadly in an effort to get my attention he came and sat next to me but I just ignored him. I'm not really mad at him anymore I just want to stay away from him so I don't get in a fight with him or so Ren won't tear off any of his limbs.

"ok Calla you need to tell me what happened last night between you and Ren."

"Well Ren and I drove up to the new compound last night after school…." I told her all about what happened last night and by the time I was finished with my story I saw that Shay was gone I think that that was for the better though.

The next couple of classes go smoothly because all of the teachers aren't giving homework on the count of the blood moon ball so all of the school day we all just sat and talked. When I walked into organic chem. and saw Ren there waiting for me my face already brightened. I practically ran to my seat next to Ren. When I got there I placed a kiss on his lips and then sat down and he put his arms around me and we just sat there talking about things like we did this morning in the library.

What was kind of funny was that he told me that after Bryn said goodbye to Ansel, Ansel followed him and started asking him what happened last night and if he did anything to his sister I got a big laugh out of that. I swear that I have never been so happy in my life as I had when I was here talking to Ren.

When we had to go to lunch I grabbed his hand and we walked to lunch only to be meted by our whole lunch table already being there. I was still amazed that after tonight we would officially become one pack no longer the nightshade's and the bane's but one pack. Lunch went by smoothly Dax and Fey flirting and same goes for Bryn and Ansel. Sabine , Mason and Neville all talking to each other our groups really have blended I gave a squeeze on Ren's hand and he looks at me and says "I know what you mean it almost seems as if we are already a pack. Oh and hey before I forget I'll pick you up for dinner an about two hours after school so you can get ready then we will go to the blood moon ball then the union okay."

"That sounds great to me" I smile at the end of the sentence because I am really excited about tonight. The rest of the school day passes without any other events so I drive home with Ansel and Bryn, who was going to help me put on my dress and get ready and I was also going to help her get ready.

When we arrived at my house me and Bryn dashed upstairs. I help Bryn put on her dress on and than she did her make-up and hair because I am inept at it. When it finally came time to put on my dress it took forever to put on with all of my mom's embellishments. When it was finally done Bryn insisted on putting on make-up and when she did my hair she did it curly. I have to admit that when we were done we both looked hot. Me and Bryn had some downtime before Ren came and picked me up.

"So tonight is your big night huh? How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess but I'm very nervous." I admitted silently. Who wouldn't be nervous I'm 17 and getting married.

"Sweetie you look gorgeous Ren loves you and you love him everything is going to be okay." she said I smile at her and I know her words are true but I wonder how she knows them.

"Why do you think we love each other." I ask with some amusement

"You can see it in your eyes just the way you two look at each other. I know how that feels like because that is the same look I get whenever I look at Ansel." She answered somewhat dreamily at the end. I had to use every muscle in my body from stopping me from hurling.

Then the door bell rung and Bryn had to help me down the stairs from falling because I'm pretty sure that I would fall down tons of stairs with this entire poof around me. When I finally reached the door I opened it to a very surprised Ren and exhausted Bryn

"She is all yours" Bryn said practically throwing me out of the door and into Ren's arms. Ren was just standing there jaw open gaping at me when finally he said "Lily you look so beautiful I don't know what I did to deserve this." He blushed a little at the end. Now that I'm standing up fine I take some time to check out Ren he was wearing a very nice tuxedo that made him look very slim and handsome.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I said with some joking in my voice. I put my arms on his shoulders and he bent down and we kisses and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He then took my arm and led me to his car. It was a whole bunch of fun getting my dress in his car we were laughing so hard. When we finally got to dinner we walked in and it seemed like a pretty fancy place if you ask me.

"How did you get in here it seems so nice I would have been happy with anything but this is just amazing." I said looking up at the cool lights and other cool fixtures

"Wasn't hard Efron owns the place so me and my pack are welcome anytime we see fit, and I thought that this would fall under that category."

Dinner was a lot of fun between just talking about us and what we want or things that we have done. I find that after all of this time knowing Ren that there are still a lot of things I don't know about him. When dinner was over we drove to the Victorian Resort that the Blood moon ball was held at once we got there me and Ren saw and said hi to the others and then Ren said he wanted to talk to me alone. I wondered why because we had just spent the last two maybe three hours together talking. He took me to the terrace. I could tell that he was slightly nervous about something but what?

"What's wrong? What did you want to say?"

He pulled something out from his pocket and said "I got something for you" he took my hand in his and placed a ring in it the ring was so beautiful it had a blue sapphire in the middle and a kind of braided ring. "If you don't like it it's okay"

"No Ren I love it. It is so beautiful; you didn't have to get anything for me especially since I don't have anything for you."

"No trust me Calla just you being with me is gift enough and I just wanted you to know that I really do love you union or no union."

I was so touched so what Bryn had said was true he did love me. Everything came at me at once all of the times that we have shared together and everything I was trying to hold back tears when I said "I love you too Ren"

We both looked at each other and he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me with so much love with so much passion that I actually felt my knees buckle under me and the only thing keeping me up was Ren.

"Whoa there don't faint on me Lily we still need to get to the ceremony." I laughed with him and we danced out on the terrace until Dax and Bryn came to get us.

"It's time guys." Dax said

"I'll see you in a few minutes Lily." He swooped down and gave me a quick kiss. As I watched him walk away with Dax I couldn't help but miss him. But I know that the next time I see him will be at the alter.

"you ready for this Cal?'

"I think so"

"You look so beautiful and Calla I love you. You're my best friend and I wish you the best I'll be right there when you come in okay."

"Love you too Bryn."

I had to wait until the warrior's song was over to go inside and join Ren and the rest of my pack. Than thank God I hear the warrior's song sung by none other than Sabine and Neville. I listen to the song and it is beautiful. At the end of the song I walk in and I know that it is the right time because everybody is looking at me. My mother, Bryn, and Fey are in tears. Then I see the face that matters the most Ren. He is looking at me with so much love that I just want to run up and jump into his arms and have this damned thing over with for good. It could just be me and him.

When I finally reach him he holds out his hand and I take it and he gives me a reassuring squeeze. The ceremony commences almost like a normal wedding would be like with a few changes until the part where Efron asks "Do you Calla Tor take Renier Laroche to be your mate?"

I just stare into Ren's eyes and say the thing that comes naturally "I do"

"And do you Renier Laroche take Calla Tor to be your mate"

He stared back at me "I do"

Then Efron instructed us to bite shift into our wolf from and bite into each other's forearm. We did so. Then they brought out our pray the thing that we would hunt together for the first time. It was a searcher. Me and Ren both charged taking two different sides of the searcher and cornering it until we both lunged him for the head and me for the legs. The crowd applauded us in our first kill as mates.

We then went back to the dance as mates and me and Ren were in the middle of the dance floor dancing to a slow dance totally engulfed in each other to notice anything else. Then I said "hey do you want to get out of here and head home and have some real fun?" I say a bit suggestive.

"Dear God yes let's go" he says with desperation in his voice

Once we got back to our house we were shedding clothes on our way up to our room well he was I had to wait till we got up to our room so he could take off my big poof. When we got to our room I pulled him to me and his kissing made by body turn to flames and made me want to get out of this god dammed dress even more. When he finally got the dress off of me I took the rest of his clothes off. When Ren made love to me it was like a dream. Everything I have ever wanted wrapped up in him and I knew that this was the life I was ment to live.

When we were done and we were exhausted I snuggled up to his naked body with mine and looked into his eyes and said "I love you so much Ren"

"Me too Lily I love you so much" after he said that we both feel asleep in each other's arms like we would for the rest of our lives. All I can think is that I made the right choice in choosing Ren because I love him and he loves me. The Right Choice.

**Guys remember that I may make and epiloge but I want you guys to tell me if I should I would also like some feedback since this is my first story so REVIEW PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Thanks everybody!**


	4. Epilogue

**Hey everybody I know I haven't put up a new chapter in a while so here is the last chapter in the Right Choice!**

**I had a great time writing this story and I hope that there will be more stories in the future. I also wanted to say thanks to the people who read and the people who reviewed my story. The next story I plan on doing is about calla and Ren before the books. Well anyway let's get started!**

**Epilogue**

**5 years later!**

Over the years Ren and I have grown together even more than I thought we could. Life has been a little crazy here for our new pack. Logan had started mating the others in the pack once they got out of high school.

The pairs turned out to be Ren and I (Duh), Fey and Dax (I bet everybody saw that one coming), Neville and Mason (too cute just couldn't be broken up), and Bryn and Ansel (They loved each other what could I do about that). As for Sabine she has her own little conquests and what not. Same goes for Cosette. Everybody has moved in the new compound now and that is why things are a little crazy, but there is also something else…..

I haven't had a chance to tell Ren yet that I'm pregnant. We were trying to have a kid for quite some time now so I'm really excited. I plan on telling him tonight when we go to bed. I love how my life has turned out. I still keep in touch with old friends like Shay, who has now accepted Ren and that I love Ren.

Right now I'm standing in the kitchen with Bryn, Fey, Cosette, and Sabine making lunch for the guys. They were on patrol all day and we thought that we would do something nice for them. Just as we finished laying down the last of the food I hear Ren call out "Lily I'm home!"

I run to the door and he pulls me in his arms and gives me a big kiss that still make me go weak at the knees "I missed you Ren"

"I missed you too!"

Don't get me wrong I'm still the same spit fire girl I was five years ago it was just a little bit subdued. All of the guys come in and give their mates a hug and a kiss. We all sit down at the table and eat our lunch. When lunch is over me and Ren go out on patrol together. We stay close and as soon as we get to our spot I say

"Ren I have something really important to tell you" I know that I was going to wait until tonight but just seeing him there in front of me and smiling doing what we love to do I can't resist it.

"What is it Lily" he asks with some curiosity in his voice.

"Well….. I'm pregnant Ren. We're going to have a kid soon!" I said with excitement filling my voice. I look over at Ren and he has this dumbstruck look on his face. Then he starts to smile and says

"Really were going to have a kid"

"Yeah we are Ren"

"I'm so happy for us I love you Calla so much" he says with so much love I just can't bear it I start to tear up.

"I love you too Ren" I say in between sobs. He takes me in his arms and kisses me on the head then on the lips. Then he puts his hand on my stomach and just rubs it. Still amazed. Once our shift was over and the elder Nightshades and Banes took over (after they heard the good news). We ran back to our compound to tell everybody else.

Naturally everybody was happy for us. Girls already starting the baby shower plans. My life just couldn't get better. As Ren and I go to bed and I crawl into his arms I know that my life is great just how it is. I have a man who loves me. Great friends, my pack, and a kid on the way. I just know that I made the right choice all those years ago because if I didn't who knows where I would be. All I know was it was the Right Choice.


End file.
